<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Payback Babey by lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738794">Payback Babey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads'>lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s Vore Babey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Check summary for link, GT, It’s only romantic near the end, M/M, Sanders Sides vore, Soft Vore, Vore, continuation of another’s work, gt vore, safe vore, this is vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unofficial continuation of The Shrink Fic Logince Addition by vore-queen<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/136339654-the-shrink-fic-logince-edition</p><p>Logan is understandably upset at what Roman did, and he wants to get him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s Vore Babey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Payback Babey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608275">The Shrink Fic Logince Addition</a> by vore-queen.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was absolutely livid. To think Roman would even consider doing such a thing to him! Let alone following through! It was disgusting! Humiliating! And Logan needed to get him back for it.</p><p>The shrinking formula was easy enough to make, he even created another formula to reverse its effects so the first could be left without a natural limit. The next step was to get Roman to drink it. Logan doubted Roman would trust any drink he gave him after that stunt, so Logan recruited Patton. Patton had no idea what Roman did to Logan or what the tea he’d been told to give Roman would do to him. As far as he knew, this was similar pay back for an embarrassing prank, but he was glad to help his pals with their fun.</p><p>Patton entered Roman’s room after knocking. The creative side had holed himself up in there, frustrated by a block he was experiencing. </p><p>“Knock knock!” Patton said, knocking on the door frame. He walked over to the desk Roman was sat at, staring blankly an empty page and pen, and set down the tea cup. “You’ve been up here a while, Kiddo. Thought you might need some refreshments.”</p><p>Roman looked at the tea cup and nodded, thanking Patton and waving him out of the room. Patton left without a fuss, closing the door before sending Logan, who stood outside waiting, a thumbs up and going on his merry way.</p><p>Logan remained outside Roman’s door, waiting for a sign that he had drunk the formula. When Roman shouted in surprise, Logan took that as his queue. He swiftly entered and locked the door behind him as well as turning the walls soundproof as an extra measure. He did not want to be interrupted.</p><p>Roman had shrunk down to the size of a grapefruit curled up and stood on his chair. He hadn’t heard logan come in or lock the door, but when he took a step towards him, he turned to face the now gigantic side. His face morphed from shock to anger.</p><p>“You!,” he shouted, “you did this to me!”</p><p>Logan simply stepped closer, now close enough to grab the prince. </p><p>“How astute of you to notice.”</p><p>He reached down and grabbed at the shrunken side. Roman attempted to dodge the hand, but wasn’t fast enough. He struggled in the tight grip of Logan’s fist, but the fingers around him did not budge. </p><p>“Put me down, you heathen!”</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow, frustration beginning to betray his calm demeanor. </p><p>“Oh, I’m the heathen?,” he growled, taking a seat at Roman’s now abandoned desk. “It surely must be the case! It’s not as though someone else shrunk me before, or swallowed me whole without a thought about how I might react! Of course I’m the monster here!”</p><p>Roman paled at Logan’s tone, but struggled faster at his words.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry! I truly am! I only did it out of curiousity—“, Roman yelped as logan shifted his grip, now holding him up by the back of his shirt. Logan held him in front of his face, mouth relaxed and hanging slightly agape.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you’re sorry that you have to see the consequences of your actions,” he said, tone once again cool and collected. He swung the prince slightly before his open mouth, drool beginning to drip. Roman shivered at the sight.</p><p>“Please, I beg of you—“</p><p>“Don’t beg. You already know what’s going to happen.”</p><p>Roman whimpered and continued to kick and thrash in Logan’s grip. The giant only held him by his shirt, maybe his grip was loose enough to escape from? Roman was not given long to entertain this thought as his head was unceremoniously shoved into the other’s mouth. </p><p>Logan began licking the prince to slicken him up and found, to his great surprise, that he had a rather pleasant taste. Salty with a hint of savory-ness, it would pair well with something sweet. That gave him an idea.</p><p>He pulled the prince back out of his mouth and summoned a spoon with an open jar of crofter’s (Logan’s berry flavor). Transferring Roman to his non-dominant hand, he grabbed the spoon in his right and scooped out a spoonful of the jelly. He spread a sizable dollop of the preserve on the shrunken side, who whined about being treated like no more than a cracker or simple slice of toast. Logan ignored his complaints, instead happily licking the jam off of him with a pleased hum.</p><p>Once most of the spread was cleaned off of Roman, Logan lifted him above his head and lowered the prince feet first into his mouth. Roman kicked out at the giant side, but his struggles were diminished compared to before. He’d been worn down quite a bit. Logan sucked on the prince’s legs a moment before swallowing the squirming side, bringing his chest up to his lips. He swallowed again, and almost all of the side was inside of him except for his tiny hands poking out between his lips. He brought his tongue out and drew the hands in before swallowing again and again until the prince was sliding freely down his throat. </p><p>Within a few seconds he felt Roman drop into his stomach. The side wiggled around, trying to get comfortable in the tight muscle. Logan licked his lips, the flavor of Roman and Crofter’s still lingering in his mouth, and hummed in satisfaction.</p><p>Based on the lack of shouting and begging, Logan assumes Roman recognized he would be there for while. He smiled a bit, glad to have gotten his payback and the feeling of fullness Roman gave him. </p><p>He swiftly cleaned up the mess he had made in Roman’s room, returning the crofter’s to where it had come, and the spoon to the dishwasher before removing the soundproofing on Roman’s room and heading back to his own.</p><p>He made his own walls sound proof but left the door unlocked. Laying on his bed, he traced light circles over his stomach which felt notably firmer than usual. He could feel every movement of the side within him, every twitch and breath. It was intriguing, and he wished the circumstances allowed him more chances to study these sensations, but he doubted anyone would allow him to swallow them willingly, especially not Roman.</p><p>After a few minutes, Roman’s breathing evened out, and Logan assumed he’d fallen asleep. Logan smiled, imagining how cute the handsome prince looked when he slept, then sighed. </p><p>“How is it that I still love you?”, he thought aloud.</p><p>“You love me?”</p><p>Logan’s face turned bright red.</p><p>“Yes?”, he answered, not sure what else to say. “I don’t understand why; you clearly don’t feel the same!”</p><p>Roman didn’t respond for a minute. Logan assumed that his silence signaled that he wouldn’t but then he heard him mutter something.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Roman raised his voice, “I said I’m such an idiot!” He started squirming around, probably trying to straighten himself out, though that was an impossible feat in such a confined space.</p><p>“I do love you, Logan! You’re smart and handsome and self assured! What’s not to love!”</p><p>Logan, flustered but confused by his words, prodded him lightly and responded, “You certainly haven’t acted like it. If you are attempting to use my feelings to convince me to let you out sooner, I encourage you to shut up. I may love you, but I am still mad.”</p><p>Roman sighed and shifted around, trying to get comfortable again. “I promise you I am being sincere, but I don’t blame you for not believing me. I haven’t really done anything to prove myself.”</p><p>“I’d argue your actions have done more in disproving your alleged affections than anything,” Logan snarked.</p><p>“I’m sorry... you deserve far better than the way I had treated you.”</p><p>“I am well aware of what I deserve...”</p><p>They were quiet for a moment. Roman began kneading into the stomach wall below him causing the other to let out a pleased breath. Roman smiles softly.</p><p>“At least this isn’t the worst fate to befall me. It’s a strange delight, to be so close to someone you love.”</p><p>“I will admit there is a certain pleasure I have experienced in this endeavor. I plan to relish this opportunity since I doubt I’ll have another chance to experience it.”</p><p>Roman shifted again, “What do you mean? I’ll gladly let you eat me again.”</p><p>Logan’s heart rate increased in excitement, Roman couldn’t help smiling at the change. “Truly?”</p><p>“Of course,” Roman started to laugh in his own excitement, “of course! I’d love to be this close to you again, if you’ll have me.”</p><p>Logan began again tracing circles over the tiny form curled in his stomach, he smiled. “I’d be happy too have you.”</p><p>Roman made an excited noise, nuzzling into the stomach wall, causing a fluttery feeling in Logan’s chest. They both were looking forward to the next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>